Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by Anjonora
Summary: She hated the contract, her younger brother made, stupidly. She wanted to hate that butler of his, but...She just can't bring herself to it, to hate Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon from hell. (Rated M: Sexual Innuendo/humor/death/language) OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

She laid by herself, in her bed. A usual morning in the Phantomhive Estate. Her green eye, slits under her lashes. "Mistress, it is time to awake." her butler told her, opening the door.

"I am tired, Sebastian. Please leave me be." she told him as she pulled her blanket up to her neck a little more snug.

"I am sorry, but that is unacceptable. Master wants you up, right away." The black haired, red eyed demon told her, removing the blanket from her pale body.

"Fine." huffed the fifteen year old girl, standing up she put her arms out, the butler, putting- to her dismay- a dress. As the dress she wore was slightly tattered from the ware, a few tares her and there. _But, it made more quality to it. _She thought to herself. "What are we doing today Sebastian, as, it did go well with the meeting yesterday? Hmm?" she asked. "Ciel does like to play his games, did he play Torture, the new game that should be coming out soon?"

"Yes. It was very productive. Very," he smirked as he remembered the game they had played. The man burning **alive** was his favorite, just couldn't wait for desert I guess? "Now, we best be on our way, your brother will be meeting you in his office for afternoon tea, but first, your aunt and Lau must speak with you, only for a moment, yes?"

"T'is afternoon already? Or almost at least?" asked the mutated girl

"Close enough, I would have woken you up earlier, but I had to bake a cake." Sebastian told her as she nodded, sitting on the bed as the butler took her left foot up from her fish-net stockings as he placed her heel on her foot, zipping it up her leg, then the other.

"Ciel's of course?" she asked, looking out the window instead of the demon in front of her.

"Of course. But, I shall save you a slice." he told her, standing up and walking to the door. The girl looked out the window, she cannot be the head of the house. Fore, she was female, sadly. But she was offered to be partner's from her brother, she had gotten some responsibilities, but once they find the murderer of their family, she will have to be the head of the house, last of her line, of course. She wish it not to be though.

Her mother and father wanted a son, but they still loved her. She put her hand to her necklace as she twiddled it in her fingers. Her mother's, she gave it to her before the fire. She sighed as she stood up, her black ragged hair, her bangs covering her face left eye, blonde like her mother's, and messy; something they both inherited from their father, messy hair.

"Hello, everyone." She curtsied, sitting down from the quite a long walk from her room.

"My lady." Sebastian bowed handing the young lady a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She nodded sipping it, then setting it on the small saucer where it once was and putting it on the table. Lau, Madame Red, otherwise known as her aunt, and brother dearest, Ciel.  
)"Have you known about the drug attic?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I am to believe that it is one of the guests you had over, perhaps?" She retorted.

"No, let Lau handle this extermination, Ucanara." the red head told her with a wave of her hand. "A rat knows best, where a rat's nest is, hmm?" Madame Red prodded as Lau came behind the co-female-head-of-the-house's chair.

"I am but a tamed guinea pig at the disposal of my lord and lady." Lau told her as he placed a hand on her ladies' head as she took another sip of tea. "When I am told to do nothing, I am bound to do nothing." he said from behind her, as Ucanara set her tea down. Only for her to be put in her aunt's arms.

"You best keep your dirty paws off of my darling niece!" She screamed at him, the anger bubbling in her.

"I would never paw my lady in her own home, Madame."Lau said putting his hands in front his chest in a defensive manner.

"But you would anywhere else!" Madame Red yelled at Lau, almost dropping her niece as she once _again_ stumbled. She silently sighed, rubbing her forehead._ God damn, why can't I be a peasant? A maid, or something, just not a noble! _She thought to herself. _No, Lord forbids it, huh?_

"I will see you in the study, Ciel. We have things to discuss." she whispered, hoping he heard her over the yelling.

"Of course, Sister." he nodded as she walked out.

"Mistress?" Sebastian asked of her, he asked again once I ignored him. "Mistress?" he breathed out as she walked down the hall, turning the corner.

She opened the door of the study, going to reach for the book the young lady had been reading for a couple of months. Only to have something cover a dark shade of red lips...Chloroform. It only happened several times, she has remembered the smell of it. She struggled for a while, till the drug won over the petite lady, once again, making her eyes droop as the man held onto her still.

"Mistress?" the Demonic Butler called into the Study. "Your brother has informed me that he will be talking to your aunt longer than planned, I got your tea and dessert!" He told her...No answer, she would never turn down dessert. "Mistress?" He called, opening the door. The room was disheveled! Papers all over the place! "Oh no!" Sebastian whispered. "The refreshments will be wasted. And I had something planned for tonight." he sighed, a sweat drop falling from his head.

"You English people are all wads!" said the man.

"And who might you be?" The young lady asked after the beating he gave her.

"None of your business. But, you will be dead by the time your brother gets here." he chuckled.

"He won't come here, he'll get the authorities. Or better yet, Sebastian."

"Your damned butler?" Oh you have no clue how damned. "Ha! Yeah right!" he said through his cigar.

"Or, if you fought like a real man, untie me, and we fight!" Ucanara hissed, only to get slapped in the face.

"You dumb women, think you can do anything since you got _some _rights!" he yelled at her, kicking her stomach repeatedly, she coughed and her mind went racing, _let it out. _ Her consciousnesses told her. _No! Don't! You may have control, but it can leave just as soon as you grasp it!_ her mind argued. _No! I will not use it! _ she thought to herself, the fighting stopping in her mind, leaving her alone for the moment, she knew that Sebastian would get here, in only a matter of time.

"R_ing! Ring!" _the land line went on till the man picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the butler of the Phantomhive Manor, may I please speak to Mistress Ucanara Phantomhive please?" the man holding the phone with a cigar in his other hand, he's lost for words. "Hello?" the butler asked again, the man put the phone to the lady's ear.

"Hello, this is Ucanara Phantomhive, how can I help you?" she asked the other side of the phone, knowing it was her butler.

"Hello, Love. I will be there soon, hopefully I can get dinner on the table before sunset, sorry for the delay."

"It is most okay, no big deal, now, please get here, it would make my life a lot easier. Beside, these binds are starting to chafe " she told him. "Good Bye."

"Good Bye, see you soon." as the lines hung up.

"I might not be able to get dinner on the table in time." sighed Sebastian, taking a piece of silver ware from a man's head, using his abilities to save his lo- Mistress. He heard, the call she gave of a scream. "MISTRESS!" he yelled running up the stairs and opening it to see the man grip her hair from the scalp, too hard for his liking, and a gun to her head. "I have it right here." he said pulling out the small key that held unpredictable money, that pile every day.

"Give me it, and I'll give you the girl..." the Italian man trailed off.

"Alright..." he said walking slightly forward, only to get shot.

"Sebastian!" she yelled; the eye that was not covered by her black hair a tear slipped down, just to see him like that, hurt-ed her. "Ha." she laughed, bitterly.

"He's dead and you laugh?" the Italian man asked her, his gun still to her head.

"Sebastian, stop playing dead, you know it's slightly funny, but it also make me sad that you have done that, so get up." her English accent coming out.

"Sorry, Mistress, but, it seems that bullet's have gotten more...productive in the last century." he said getting up, coughing up bullet's that were slightly more crimson than before. "You can have these back." he told the men and the bullet's left his fingers to be implanted into the men that shot him. Walking towards the woman, the man put the gun closer to her head.

"You come any closer, she dies!" hissed the man.

"Just get him, Sebastian."

"But, if I get any closer, he'll hurt you, you'll have to use the contract." Sebastian smirked.

"My brother made it! Not me!" she hissed at the man.

"Your still included in it, though sadly I don't get your soul. But, I still follow your orders." he smirked.

"Fine, she said blowing her hair back with the air of her mouth, "I command you to save a damsel in distress, namely myself." she said in a mono-like voice, as if she didn't care, or didn't want to at least, the contract in her eye was signed, and he had to do so.

"As your wish." he smirked walking forward as the man pulled the trigger on the girl. The bullet hit her...

As did a glove, grabbing the bullet. "Here you go, you may wish for this back." he said placing it in his front shirt pocket. "And we can switch, thank you." he said taking the young lady in his arms, like a man would to his bride, to his thoughts it was. He sat her in one of the comfortable chairs, ripping the binds off.

"W-work for me, I'll pay you five- no- ten times as much as he does." the man told him.

"Oh, but my work is only with my Master and his sister."

"W-what are you?" the man wanted answers, and him.

"I am merely on hell of a butler." turning to the man, who was engulfed in now the fires of darkness.

"Let us leave, Ucanara." he smirked slightly, lifting her up and in to his arms again, only to have her legs around his waist, like a child as she kept her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder, tired of the past she just have had happen to her.

" We will be home soon," he told his Mistress, only to hear the soft snores of her while she sleeps. "my love."

"What have I said about that, not anywhere from out of the manor or our 'place'."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're home." Ciel said as he opened the door, "What happened to my mansion!?" he yelled seeing all the colors, pink, orange, and a bright yellow streamers and banners everywhere! A woman ran down the steps, faster than a regular human though of course, and hid behind Sebastian.

"Elizabeth and Mathew are here!" Ucanara hissed. Mathew; her betrothed picked out by her aunt. She loathed Mathew, a ladies man, always a girl in his arms, marriage will be hearing a pounding sound right next to her, and she's not doing it. "Kill me please?" she whispered. "Mathew wants to have some...'friends'...over."

"Well I can get rid of him, easily." smirked Sebastian.

"Would you really?" she asked with a smiled.

"Sorry, can't." he sighed as she glared at the demon.

"What if I ordered you too?" she asked.

"Then I would have to." he smirked. Oh, how many times he's tried touching her, very inappropriately night he add. And, that was not his to touch, no, she was his, and he should have known.

"Ciel?" she asked her younger sibling.

"People will ask." he sighed.

"So?! Him gone, I'll be safe. He's been trying to get me into his bed for two hours. It's not pleasant." she sighed and or mixed groan. Maybe that was a grunt?

"Master!" cried the young lady, Mey-Rin as she ran in, two other boys, following after her. "Grell! He's trying to kill himself again!" sh epointed at the door.

Ciel ran into the room, seeing more color's, and a Grell hanging by his neck in 'pretty' colors. "Oh Ciel!" yelled a small blonde girl her smiling as she dressed in what looked like to be American neon colors, Mathew behind her, he came through another room, she noticed, the door held his scent.

"What are you doing!" he asked her.

"I made him into the most beautiful decoration, Ciel!" Elizabeth smiled, he fingers laced together as they held by her face as she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth and pink natural lips.

"Sebastian get him down please."

"NO! I deserve to die!" he yelled, as he was pulled out of the ribbon and onto the floor.

"Oh, Ciel, you ruined all the fun." crossed Ucanara around her chest pouting.

"Look, it's my angel." smiled the womanizer strutting over to her.

Om my golly! This is perfect! Ucanara and Mathew and Ciel and I can have a ball!" smiled Lizzie, as she took her second cousin (from her father's side) and ran up the steps. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she cried, a smirking Mathew winking at Ucanara.

"Oh no." sighed Ucanara, as the butler walked out onto the floor, no Mathew in sight. I wonder where?

"What's the matter Mistress?" he asked as he saw her by the small mirror, after the indecent with her necklace, it broke, after Elizabeth threw it. She played it off saying it'll be fine throwing it into the forest or garden or somewhere outside, she wasn't sure but after that she gave her cousin a hug, and walked away without a word.

"This dress, it's tight." she sighed turning around, her usual blonde hair hiding her eye, a normal thing for a girl her age, of course. A dark purple dress, that hit the floor, sleek to the touch, not a puffed out thing like a blow-fish, it went straight down, then curved over her waist and those curves, puberty, helps a lot. The only place it was tight was around her um... bosoms, making them larger than they appear.

"It's alright." he said taking off his jacket, pulling out scissors from thin air and cutting it, and and sewed it on to the dress to hide the tightness. What? He's Sebastian, he can do anything.

"Thank you." she smiled, as the purple was almost as dark as the Demon's coat.

"Anything for my Mistress." he smile bowing.

The Mistress looked around the room, not seeing her 'date'. "Where is Mathew?" she asked, with joy written in her eyes.

"He has left, no clue where, forest, perhaps, but, he was seen walking out, unscathed sadly. I heard him talking about a prostitute." he smirked as she smiled.

"Well, looks like I have no date for this ball...I just lied." she smirked. "Let's go!" she giggled running out on to the dance floor with her butler's hand in hers.

"Put your hands here." he said to one in her hand in his," then here." he smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder and his on her hip bone. "Two steps forward, one backwards." he whispered as they did, like a symphony that was played piece by piece correctly.

"How do you know I couldn't dance?"

"Bedroom, darling. Remember the bedroom?"

"Oh! I remember now... Good job."


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman sat in the carriage, watching children run about in London, as they transferred from the carriage to the London townhouse."Ugh, there's to many people in London." sighed the lady as the butler helped her down the steps, her brother in front of them.

"From the county house manor to the London townhouse, it's traditional for nobility to move en masse for Season." Sebastian told her as she walked through the door which the Demon was holding for her.

"The Season, eh?" the boy asked. "Honestly these cretin's have too much free time."

"Getting away from the state occasionally might provide a nice change of pace." smiled Sebastian as we walked up the steps. "For one thing, those four aren't here." Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanka of course appeared in his mind. But, it'll also be a good way to get closer to his Mistress. "We should be able to spend some quiet time, my Lord and Lady." said a happy Sebastian.

"Quiet time, hmm?" Ucanara asked, hearing into the room of her Aunt looking for tea. The Demon butler opened the door to the what seemed like the living room, to find what she was hearing. Madame Red looking for tea, Grell sitting on the couch his back facing towards them, Lau with teap pot in his hands.

"I can't find it, either..." Lau sighed.

A smile crept up onto Ucanara's lips as she saw the displeasure on her little brother's face. "Madame Red!? Lau?! What are you doing here!?" Ciel asked them.

"Goodness, your early." smiled Madame Red.

"This only means one thing..." Lau smirked with his eyes closed.

"The Queen's guard dogs are making a move." Madame Red chuckled. The young woman just narrowed her eyes. Why would she want to know? And why is she looking at her like that?

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitchapel yesterday, these aren't ordinary murderers." Ciel told the four, well, five if you count Grell.

"Please, brother. Wait to talk about death and prostitution till after, I am done with my tea." Ucanara asked calmly, taking another sip of it.

"Sorry, Sister. But this cannot wait."

"Sadly." she mumbled in her British accent.

"They're bizarre...No, you could fairly call them aberrant." her brother went on. "A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nicholas, and she was torn apart beyond all recognition."

"Here are what the Scotland Yard; and press are calling the criminal..." Ucanara started after taking a bite out of her cake. "Jake the Ripper." sighed the lady then taking a sip of tea.

"Jack the Ripper, eh?" asked Lau.

"Yes, but, I must take me leave, I have...things, to do." sighed Ucanara and left the room.

Ciel gestured for his butler to come closer. "Follow her, I need nothing to happen to her." commanded the young boy, in a muttering tone.

"Of course, Master." bowed Sebastian as he left the room, following the scent of human, with a tint of something else. Inside the room, was a young lady, looking in the mirror, setting a picture up by it, the exact same one at the Phantomhive Manor.

_I hate looking like her_. Thought a fifteen year old girl. _It...makes me feel like I'm stealing. _Sighed the woman as she looked in the mirror. Her green/blue eyed twin staring straight back at her. She grabbed the dagger she kept for saftey reasons as the butler's eyes widened. She took the knife up to her neck, and when he was about to run in and save her, her hair grew shorter. The blonde hair she once had was now shorter, at least to her mid back instead of her waist.

She stood up from her spot on the chair and went under the bed and grabbed what looked like women would use to permanently dye her hair, the color unknown to him as he watched her go into her private chamber pot area as he couldn't see the rest. He silently closed the door and knocked on it. "My love, we must leave now." told loudly might she add to her. He heard from the other side of the manor, they had to go to _his_ home.

The girl with a towel on opened the door. "I cannot at this moment, as later please, would do." she told her butler.

"Of course, when I come back we will continue with your _special_ lessons." purred the butler as he bowed to her and turned the other way.

"Of course. I'll get ready." she smirked back with a slightly husky voice.

The girl in the room turned away from the door. Her towel falling to the grounds putting on linen's and then a dress, the only one she had with her that was not packed, her blue and black one, along with a pink one, she'll have to wear to Viscount's ball. She once again looked int he mirror with her mother right by it, she took her hair out of the now black stained towel. Thankfully, American's have made a new hair product that changed hair colors.

Her wet hair fell down her mid-back again, laying straight on her back as she started drying it like it said in the instruction's. Now her hair, a grey/black was now hanging down, slightly damped but still there. Luckily, it worked. She didn't feel like stealing her mother's beauty now, she felt...new.

Coming home with their new information, Sebastian went straight into their quarters as he knocked. "Mistress!" he called.

"Come in!" yelled the blonde woman, or so he thought, the woman was now black and grey high lighted, looking nothing likes she was before, an innocent looking child, many boys had wanted. She looked like a woman now, getting more beautiful, not even think it was possible in his eyes. But, here she is, more beautiful than ever.

"Mistress, your hair." whispered the demon.

"I know."

"I...We need your help, well I do." smirked Sebastian.

"Ah! Sebastian!" The woman gasped at the man, who was tightening around her.

"I'm almost there, Mistress." he groaned.

"Stop!" she threw her head back, groaning. "It's to tight!" she yelled as she felt the tightening stop and pleasure filled out of her.

"I don't think anyone has died of a corset." smirked the butler, as he helped her into a blue and black dress, an umbrella, and bandanna. "Here." he told her, placing a necklace around her neck.

"My mother's necklace." she whispered with a gasp.

"What butler would I be if I didn't at least do this for my mistress?" asked the butler of course. Standing away from her. "Perfect. Shall we go now?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Yes, we shall." She smiled at him as they walked out, arm in arm.

"Ucanara, what happened to your hair?!" Madame Red exclaimed.

"I used the hair dye from America. People were starting to question my relation with Ciel." she lied, making the Demon almost believe her. Her tounge held wit, and he like that in a woman. He though as she took her arm out of Sebastian's as he fell back behind her a couple steps.

"Well, I think it's great timing." Lau commented.

"Why is that?" Ciel inquired.

"She can be the bait."

... "For what exactly?" the mutant girl asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?! No!" Ciel said, crossing his arms.

"How else are we supposed to get the Viscount to 'confess' of his crimes?" Lau asked of him. "He's not going to take Madame Red, look at her."

"Are you calling me ugly, rat?!" she exclaimed hitting the top of his head with her fist.

"No!" he cried holding his head. "You're too well known."

"Ah, so I am beautiful." she smirked, flipping her hair back.

"Mind telling me what I'm bait for?" the woman asked with crossed arms.

"Of course, Sister. We are starting to think, Viscount Druitt is Jack the Ripper, of course, we still don't know, but he's the best guess." sighed the brother.

"Yes." sighed the girl. "How many times do I have to be drugged in my life?" muttered the girl turning around and walking down the hall, red eyes following her -ehem- hind quarter's, yes?

"You will need someone to be there as a courting member. And perfect timing, doing your hair like this, no one will know your Ucanara Maria Phantomhive." smirked the Chinese man.

"Well, I a_m_ a Phantomhive, 'tis in my blood." the girl told him, with a smirk. "Now, shall we get a move on?" she asked as the carriage man whipped the horses.

"But who?" asked Madame Red as she looked at Lau's unanswered question. They all turned to Sebastian, except Ucnanara.

"What?" he asked as innocent as a baby with a lollipop. But, Sebastian is not that innocent, we all know that.

During that time, a cape was put up in between the men and women as you could hear the growls and conversation's. "NO! Red, stop it! I am not wearing that!" said the pissed off woman.

"If you want him to notice you, and save lives! You will!" grumbled the eldest lady in the carriage as the men put Sebastian into a better, more extravagant coat and a pair of glasses.

"Wear these and you won't have to worry about a thing, trust me, no one will remember a butler if they look like this." Lau smirked.

"We are done!" said the women with the most red on in England told them as she un-did the small caped curtain they had put up, tearing it down there sat a girl, who looked no less than twelve.

"I feel... Ridiculous." sighed the girl in a mono-tone voice.

"It looks wonderful!" squealed Madame Red. The young girl had blush on her cheeks, her hair in pig-tails with extensions coming out of them, a different pink dress than she had planned for, since she was already invited to this part. Before they had all went. She looked like a child, and staring at Ciel made her feel like they were twins.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ciel asked. "I mean, she looks more like me than any other time, but more...Girly."

"What am I supposed to look like?! A man?" asked the girl.

"No! Now don't get mad! Remember last tim-"

"I remember it as clear as day, Ciel. Now let's just get this over with." she grumbled as the carriage came to a halt, a man helping her out. "We only have one chance." she told them as they came out of the carriage.

"You will play my niece, of course you already are, from out of the country, and Sebastian will be your Suitor."

"Why can't Ciel be my suitor? He looks more like my age." grumbled the now little girl in fake aggravation actually livid of her 'date'.

"But, Sebastian is just so cute!" said the heart eyed Madame Red touching his arse.

"Hey!" said the young girl, pushing away the woman. "He's my suitor, right?" asked the little girl as they walked to the dance floor, standing straight up, like a lady. Oh, how she hated that term.

"If Mathew saw me in a dress like this!" groaned the girl. Did she mention that it amplified her bosom's more?

"Oh, look at her." smirked the young man. "I'm gonna go see if I can...Have a play date with her." he told Elizabeth as he ran to the girl. "Miss, I think you dropped something!" he yelled to distract him.

"Oh! Just my luck! Speak of the fucking devil and he appears! No offense." she groaned with a smirk as Sebastian pulled her with him through the crowd, till they passed a butler serving drinks. "Sir, please ask that good man for a drink?" asked the girl in an innocent voice.

They got to the balcony scanning the crowd. "That's him." Sebastian gestured with his chin.

"He's...Kind of nice looking." shrugged the girl as the butler raised an eye brow at her. "I said kind of. Think he'd be an old man looking for children to give candy too." she said as they danced in a circle. "Noticed how we haven't done this in months?" she asked with a smirk.

"I like it..." he said wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

The music then started, as the nobles started dancing. "We'll just have to dance to him then." smirked the 'suitor', as he placed a hand on her waist and in her hand as he placed her other hand on his shoulder in an awkward position, for her arm to reach his shoulder.

Her back bumped into another as she turned around, Sebastian leaving out of thin air. "Oh, hello." smiled the killer, or so they thought.

"Um...Hello." smiled the girl as she gave a slight chuckle.

"Why, how about try this cake?" asked the man who had a small cake or custard, she couldn't tell.

She took a small bite and tasted it again. _I hate this life._

_'Look at her! One eye purple the other blue! Black gorgeous hair! And her bosom's to perfection! Or you can just take her insides!'_ She heard as her eyes fluttered open, little by little, to see men and women alike looking upon her like a piece of meat at a market.

Just then whistles and yells were yelled out. The yard! Just as she was about to use her abilities to get out of the ropes, a man with wings swooped down and picked her up, with a slight yelp she held onto the man's neck, and when they landed she looked down, to see the ground about three hundred stories down. She looked up to her savior to see red piercing eyes.

"Thank you, Sebastian." she breathed looking up at the man.

"Of course, Mistress." he told her, helping her up in a standing position.

"We'e on Big Ben! Why are we up here?!" she asked startled.

"Because, look at the lights." he said gesturing to the lights of London.

"Lord, does it look busy."

"That's what we're going to be all night." he smirked.

"Why, Sebastian!" she smirked as the demon jumped from tower and opened his wings before hitting the ground and went towards the seasonal manor.


End file.
